


Mastering the Elements

by roaming



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roaming/pseuds/roaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra has a very unique relationship with each element -- spoiler alert: air is not compliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mastering the Elements

\+ water  
Flowing water surrounds her. Her first element is literally thrown in her face. The boys in the tribe mistakenly think that they can make her cry with their makeshift water balloons — little do they know that she’ll soon be bending their tears. 

\+ earth  
Unlike Aang before her, she utilizes earth quickly. She hides rocks in snowballs, skips stones into the sea’s abyss, throws dirt into unsuspecting chocolate desserts. When she finally earthbends after no practice at all, the earth tauntingly twirls around her as if to say, “Isn’t this what you’ve been doing all along?”

\+ fire  
Fire emanates from her very core. To her, it’s an absolute shock. Doesn’t her Water Tribe garb suggest that waterbending should be her forte? Everyone else is less shocked — and less enthused as billowing smoke becomes synonymous with her temper (quicker than wildfire) and her spirit (hotter than flames) instead of delicious barbecue feasts. 

\+ air  
She disguises her bored, dismissive sighs as long meditative breaths. Her master immediately notices the difference and makes her sit still for more than an hour. When he returns from his reverie, his palm immediately flies to his forehead. The convenience of water, the mischievousness of earth, and the impatience of fire have successfully embedded themselves into the personality of the Avatar, who is completely disregarding her assignment.

“Tenzin, I didn’t know you were a Firebender,” she jokes, noting the blood rushing to his cheeks. 

His figure shakes in anger, moving the rocks beneath him. “Or an Earthbender.”

“I - I -,” he sputters, spit flying out of his mouth.

”Please don’t be a Waterbender,” her eyes roll.

He reminds himself to calm down. In one swift motion, he stands up and turns — sending the hem of his robes flying behind him in true Airbender form. Korra mockingly copies him behind his back. Her robes glide in a similar fashion — just like a real Airbender.

To no one in particular, she cockily grins. “Nailed it.”


End file.
